With the aging of the population there has been a tremendous growth in the number of studies and publications related to the mobility and independence of older adults. This topic is the domain of the TRB Committee on Safe Mobility for Older Adults (ANB60). This committee was given the charge by the Transportation Research Board to organize a conference to bring together scientists from around the world for presentation and ultimately publication of the latest research findings in this area. The last conference/update on these issues occurred in 1999. The conference is organized around four key areas in which changes or breakthroughs have recently been identified with respect to older drivers and sustainable mobility: Changing Demographics: This focus area will highlight changes in the demographics of licensed drivers (especially the exponential increase in older women drivers, as well as where older adults are choosing to live and the design of communities. Changing Health Care Environment: This focus area will highlight issues related to frailty, and emerging research on brain health and fitness. How exercise, cognitive training, and other interventions impact driving and mobility issues will be discussed. Changing and Emerging Caregivers: This focus area will highlight the role of caregivers in meeting the transportation needs of older adults. Topics will include issues related to transportation options, reimbursement for caregivers, and the 2006 lifespan respite bill. Changing Policy: This focus area will highlight Issues regarding the current national and local infrastructure systems, public transit, and incentives and barriers for private solutions. Additionally, debate surrounding driver's licensing for older adults will be a focus. The proposed Emerging Issues in Safe and Sustainable Mobility for Older Persons Conference will serve as an opportunity for scientists to present their latest research, and the resulting special issue of Accident Analysis and Prevention will serve as a dissemination outlet. The overall objective of this conference is to create an opportunity for policy makers, researchers, industry partners, and state agencies to openly discuss current issues and possible solutions surrounding barriers to the safe and sustainable mobility for older adults. The conference is structured such that all participants can attend all plenary, paper, and poster sessions, a key feature that is lacking in many national/international conferences which are more broadly focused. The conference is scheduled from August 30 - Sept. 1 in Washington D.C. at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel with an anticipated number of 250-300 participants. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed conference on Emerging Issues in Safe and Sustainable Mobility for Older Persons is designed to bring scientists, policy makers, industry stakeholders, and representatives from government agencies together to openly discuss issues and potential solutions to barriers with respect to the safe mobility of older adults. The conference is organized around four key themes which all have an impact on the mobility of older adults: changing demographics, changing health care environment, changing and emerging caregivers, and changing policy.